


f in the chat for sub carrie

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, My first smut fic, OH GOD WHAT IS THIS, Original Characters - Freeform, Smut, also carrie doesn’t act like this canonically, carrie isnt mine tho, kinda non con but it wasn’t planned, no beta we die like lesbians, she’s my friend’s character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a random smut fic i made of mine and my friend’s ocs.it’s probably kinda bad cuz it’s my first smut
Relationships: Original Female Character/ Original Female character
Kudos: 3





	f in the chat for sub carrie

😳  
sub and bottom carrie???? what is this?!

dot slammed carrie to the floor, knocking the breath out of her as she gasped in response. the not yet dry blood sticking to her suit jacket as she tries to get free. but dot pins her to the floor, one hand holding carrie’s arms above her head, the other at her throat. 

carrie struggles at dot’s tight grip, but stops knowing she wont be able to get free. 

dot slowly let go of her neck, letting carrie breath, and slid her hand down to unbutton her white shirt. 

“wh-what are you doing?” carrie asks as dot undid her last button.  
dot just smirked at her, letting go of carries arms.  
“i expect that you’ll stay still”

dot unbuttoned carrie’s pants and shoved her hand down the front. 

carrie gasped, but tried hard to hide her moans as dot started to play with her clit through her panties. 

dot pulls down carrie’s pants and underwear with her free hand, still playing with her clit as she reached up to undo carrie’s bra.

carrie tried to fight the sounds in her throat, but as dot started to suck on her nipple, the moans escaped.  
dot smiled at that, moving her mouth to forcefully kiss carrie’s neck. 

carrie tried moving her arms, but dot quickly caught her, summoning a rope to tie her with.

after carrie was tied up, dot moved her mouth from carrie’s neck, leaving a few hickies behind, to her thighs. 

dot grabbed carrie’s hips, slamming them to the floor, and sharply bit her thigh. 

carrie moaned in surprise.  
dot smiled again moving her lips to lick at carrier’s clit.  
carrie moaned again as dot continued to lick at her.  
dot dug her nails into carrie’s hips as she slid her tongue into carrier’s hole.

she continued until carrie was on the verge of coming, removing her mouth and standing up.  
carrie looked confused and shocked. 

dot left the room, leaving carrie tied up and trembling. on the verge, but not there yet.

what the fuck is she gonna do now.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh  
> yea  
> rip carrie
> 
> i’m so sorry


End file.
